


It's... Okay

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, You and Dan are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's... Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Scared. You are scared.

It all happened... really, really fast.

You were in your car at a light. It was turned green when some douchnozzle came peeling onto the street and crashed into the driver's side - where you were. Everything went black for a moment and the next thing you knew, you were upside down in your car, your leg wedged between your door and seat. Your heart was in your throat, blocking any noise from escaping.

You registered blood trickling into your hair but not from where. The only thing running through your mind was, "I need to call Dan." Slowly, your head began to pound and dizziness began to set in. You didn't process the door of your car being wedged open and you being dragged out.

They just kept telling you to calm down. You didn't think you were crying but that made since why your cheeks were stinging. They were getting into the cuts on your cheeks from the glass shattering.

You're sitting on a cot in the back of an ambulance now, shaking and trying to recall Danny's number. There's an EMT tending to your wounds as you try to remember. "Ma'am, we need you to calm down. Now please. What is the nu-"

"No you need to let me through! That's my wife!" Your mind can barely process that voice.

"Dan...?" Your voice is scratchy and low but he still hears it. His eyes focus on you, instantly filling with worry. He pushes past the men keeping him away and practically sprints to you.

"Hey, baby..." he sounds upset. "You okay? Actually, that's a stupid question. You don't need to answer that." Dan runs a hand through his hair.

"Sir, did you say you're her husband?" The EMT asks cautiously, rising from their crouching position next to you.

"Y-yeah. That's me. Why?"

"May I speak with you in private?" They leave the vehicle, Dan hesitating to follow. You grab his sleeve before he exits, halting him.

He turns with a faint smile. "I'm right here, baby girl." He presses a kiss to your forehead slowly. "I'll be right back, okay?" He presses one to your mouth before exiting to find the EMT. You listen to them whisper, Dan denying something repeatedly. "You're FUCKING lying!"

"Dan! Hey!" You look out to the voice. It's Arin with Barry.

You clear your throat before trying to yell, "Guys!" It comes out at a little less than normal volume but Barry catches it. He tugs Arin along.

"Hey! Hey, you okay?" Arin asks, gingerly pulling you into a hug. You wince but lean into him nonetheless.

"We saw the crash on the news. Your car flipped eight times..." Barry says quietly. You look at him, heart beginning to pound.

"What?"

"But you're okay! Hey, look at me, girl." Arin draws your attention back. "You're okay. I promise."

You nod, chest tight. Dan comes storming back into the ambulance. He's visibly angry, a rare look on him. Arin and Barry both move out of his way, sharing a worried look as he wraps his arms around you. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." He takes a deep breath and holds you tighter. "Danny, what's wrong?"

He sits next to you, not releasing you. "Nothing. Everything is gonna be fine."

You smile and lean into him. "Good. I'm sleepy..." Your eyes flutter shut, fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah, just take a... a nap..." Dan inhales sharply. Barry and Arin stay silent. After a few moments, you lean your full weight into Dan. He presses his fingers on your neck. When he doesn't find anything, he let's go and pulls you into him. "Fuck! FUCK!"

Arin is the first to speak. "Dan, maybe we should lay her down..."

"No... no, I'm not ready for her to leave..." His hands are shaking and tears are pouring down his cheeks.

Barry wipes at his eyes for a quick moment. "She's gone, Danny..."

"Shut up! Please..." Dan is rocking back and forth.

It takes a couple minutes before Arin and Barry can haul him out of the vehicle. He doesn't do it willingly. He's screaming and crying as he collapses onto the concrete, Barry and Arin falling with him. He wails as they drive off with you.

He just wants to kiss you once more, to hold you close, to see you smile. To have another chance to tell you it'll be okay when he knows it won't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write sad things? I'll never know.


End file.
